


Don't be a Chicken Granger

by jeffthemermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Is Fun, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffthemermaid/pseuds/jeffthemermaid





	Don't be a Chicken Granger

“Don’t be a chicken Granger.”

She glared down at him. “Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Draco taunted his wife from his position lying on their four-poster bed. The silk sheets and plump feather pillows were in a disarray from the passionate lovemaking they’d enjoyed only minutes ago. 

Hermione had a knee on either side of her husband’s neck, her feet pushed out past his shoulders, and she was sitting on his chest. She smirked at his challenging tone, leaning down to kiss him roughly, her dark curls falling around their faces like a curtain.  
“Mm, not the lips I thought you were gonna use to shut me up but I’ll take it.” He murmured, his own lips still pressed against hers. She chuckled, breaking their kiss to sit up, and flicked her hair back out of the way.

“Okay Malfoy, I’m going in.”  
She sat up on her knees and shuffled forward a little, Draco’s gorgeous face disappearing under her and out of her view thanks to her large breasts. 

“Come to papa.” Her husband growled, his voice low with desire as he grabbed her ass, cupping her cheeks as he encouraged her towards his impatient mouth.  
With a moan Hermione finally lowered herself, her glorious body relaxing when she felt the curves of his face against her vagina, a pleasant tingling running through her as he immediately worked his tongue between her folds.  
Soon she let go of her inhibitions about trying this position and was grinding into his tongue, chin, his nose, she didn’t know exactly, all she knew was that it felt damn good. 

“Oh yes baby, right there.” She panted rocking her hips back and forth as his warm, rough, tongue accosted her nub and several of his fingers invaded her core. He was an expert, pushing each one in with precision, caressing and fondling all the sensitive parts of her womanhood until she came hard, her wetness flooding her as she shivered with pleasure, crying out in delight. 

Her body still trembling with pleasure she lifted a knee, rolled off and collapsed on the bed beside him. Draco rolled over, propped himself up to kneel above her, one hand on his stiff cock, the other back between her folds, stroking out the last few tendrils of pleasure from her little nub.  
“Not as scary as you thought aye?” Her husband asked, wiping his mouth, her juices gleaming as they transferred to his hand. He pumped his cock a few times and nudged her thigh with his knee. “Help a fellow out?”

Hermione grinned, parting her legs, and wrapping them around him, drawing herself closer. “Anytime.”


End file.
